1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shoulder rests for telephone headsets. More particularly, the invention is directed to a mobile telephone shoulder rest which is readily detachable to a mobile phone and further directed to a shoulder rest system which lends itself to interchangeability of parts to convey a plurality of predetermined indicia.
2. Related Art
There exist a number of shoulder rests and mounting devices for telephone headsets. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,058, 4,802,211, 4,961,223, 4,944,005, 5,008,932, 5,115,465, 5,668,869 and D278,057 disclose such devices which aid holding a telephone adjacent one""s head without the need of one""s hands.
While these devices provide solutions to a hands-free use of the phone, few of these devices have met with marketable success in the mobile phone arena. Such devices are relatively cumbersome to employ, expensive and not easily stored in a vehicle.
There remains a need to improve the means for holding a phone, particularly mobile phones, without the need for using one""s hands. Also, there remains a need for providing a shoulder rest system which lends itself to interchangeability of shoulder rest parts, wherein each part includes a unique predetermined indicia. There also remains a need to provide a more user friendly shoulder rest which can be readily stored independently or with the phone.
It is an object to improve telephone headset shoulder rests.
It is another object to improve the aesthetic enjoyment of shoulder rests for telephone headsets.
It is still another object to provide a shoulder rest system which lends itself to interchangeability of shoulder rest parts, wherein each part includes a unique predetermined indicia.
A further object is to provide a more user friendly shoulder rest which can be readily stored.
Still another object is to provide a more user friendly shoulder rest which permits the shoulder rest and associated phone to be readily stored together.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a telephone shoulder rest which is particularly well suited for mobile phone usage. The telephone shoulder rest includes a telephone shoulder rest member having a phone receiving surface having a first hook and loop portion and a complementary second hook and loop portion detachably connected to the first hook and loop portion. The second hook and loop portion has an adhesive backing for connection to a surface of telephone headset. There is also a release backing provided to cover the adhesive backing.
Also, provided is a third hook and loop portion which is also complementary to the first hook and loop portion with an adhesive backing with associated release backing for connection to a surface of the vehicle. Optionally, a fourth loop portion provided is complementary to the third hook and loop portion with an adhesive backing with associated release backing for connection to another surface of the shoulder rest.
A shoulder rest system is also provided which lends itself to interchangeability of shoulder rest members, wherein each shoulder rest member includes a unique predetermined indicia, such as a company logo or a sport memorabilia. The system provides for an enhanced aesthetic effect and enjoyment of the phone.
Other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon viewing the drawings and reading the detailed description hereafter.